Tails
Miles Prower, known almost exclusively as Tails, is a fictional character. Gilbert Martinez began drawing him in 2006, upon his exposure to the Sonic games, and over time, he transformed Tails into a member of the Avengers. He participates in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 2000–2010' Miles Prower was born on December 2, 2000, in a location parallel to Earth's Portland, Oregon, on the planet Mobius. His parents are Rose and Aries Prower. Miles is the oldest of three brothers. The other two are Argon (b. 2003) and Xenon (b. 2009). By May 17, 2008, Miles met and befriended Sonic and his siblings. Miles and his brothers were separated from their parents on July 14, 2009, when their parents left for the planet Ares as part of a secret space program, and then the three brothers were separated from each other some time later. '2010–2019' Not much is known about what happened in 2010. What is certain, though, is that Miles met and knew Tony Stark by March 2010, becoming one of the earliest members of the Guys alongside Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Gus, Rouge, Shadow, Amy Rose, Knuckles, and the Tails Doll. Miles was present for the 2015 Convergence. Miles became a member of the Avengers in 2015, completing his education in 2018 with an AA in Engineering. He moved out of his adopted parents' home later that year, moving into Stark Tower. On January 16, 2016, there was a massive skirmish on Mobius instigated by the Zalgonians. There was a massacre that took place at the hands of the Zalgonians, wiping out two billion of the ten billion Mobians. Both Argon and Xenon survived the attack. On January 18, 2016, Miles received word from Jack that his parents were still alive, as were his brothers. Miles was ecstatic at this, and he grew eager to see his brother and his parents once again. At the end of that day, Miles joyfully reunited with both of his brothers and his parents. On January 31, 2016, issues involving the Kingdom of Ambrosia (a political ally to Mobius) and the Aresian Empire led Tails to become a member of the Mobian Parliament. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Miles was an active participant in Infinity War I. He helped Stark create new technology that would help the All's Alliance win the war, basing his designs on Stark's formula for Zed's artificial intelligence. Miles fights alongside the Alliance in the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Powers and Abilities *Helicopter-like flight powered by two tails *Expert engineer Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:2000s births Category:2000 births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:20th Century births Category:The Guys Category:Secondary Avengers Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Vulpids